1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating and air conditioning and, more particularly, is concerned with providing localized thermal comfort in the workplace. In addition, the invention can also be applied in many circumstances in living areas of homes and apartments. The deployment and use of the invention is similar to that in the workplace, being focused on individual localized comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, where work places or dwelling are climate controlled, the climate control is provided by large compressor-based systems to large zones encompassing many individual work areas. This situation results in high costs of conditioning the spaces not occupied and also forces within a single controlled zone to accept that climate output whether or not it satisfies an individual's preference or sense of comfort. Further, such control over large zones is not uniform, so that some present are exposed to areas that are hot while others are too cold.
Compressor-based systems for individual climate control are impractical because of their size, cost, and noise output. Others have addressed the need for individual climate control using thermoelectric devices. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,347 discloses a helmet with a thermoelectric cooler supplying a cool breeze to the face of the wearer. Such systems are not suitable for most practical work or dwelling situations. Another example is the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,475. In its description, the patent presents a system with airflow directed to the head and neck of the individual, and with only rudimentary control over the air temperature produced. Many workers, particularly those with sedentary jobs, have a need for more individualized climate control using an appliance not so intimately and closely coupled to their person as are present systems.